pjo_girls_idea_boxfandomcom-20200215-history
Erin and Julian Dumort
Guidelines *Born twins, hecate leaves them with dad, at first the father tries to stay sober and be good, and things are fine for a few years but as the kids start school he slips back into his old drinking, gambling, hanging out with bad people, ways *The brother protects the sister from a lot of abuse as they grow up and the girl owes her brother a lot *They hit 11 and a satyr helps them with their first monster attack, but the father won't let them go to the camp to be trained. The satyr knows of an adult pair of demigods that live only a half hour away, so in secret they start training with them whenever they can *Overall things are ok, the brother protects his sister from the bad family/home life, they work together really well against monsters, but outside of his sister the brother starts to slip into the bad life as well *At 15 the brother kills the father to protect his sister, he realises he likes killing and at first secretly kills, but then his sister finds out but she loves him too much to stop him, so though she doesn't participate she ends up going along with him cuz she loves him too much to leave him *Finally the furies catch up to him, not only is he killing anyone now, but he killed his father, which is the worst kind of murder to the furies When the furies corner him, his sister begs for mercy, she pleads with them that it isn't his fault, he was only trying to protect her. After much begging and pleading, the furies agree that if she serves them, they will wipe the brother's memory of his life so he'll no longer be a killer, but he also won't remember his sister at all. So that's the price she has to pay, lose her brother and serve the sisters if she wants to save him from death. Character Erin Dumort Daughter of Nyx Avenger of Death Basic Info Name: Erin Dumort Gender: Female Age: 314 Godparent: Hecate Model: Charli XCX History ένας= My journey began at the very beginning of the eighteenth century. The Erinyes, now commonly know as Furies, were female chthonic deities of vengeance; they were sometimes referred to as infernal goddesses. They were associated with the souls of the dead and the avenged crimes against the natural order of the world. They would inflict madness upon a living murderer, or if a nation was harboring such a criminal, the Erinyes would cause starvation and disease to the nation. The Erinyes were dreaded by the living since they embodied the vengeance of the person who was wronged against the wrongdoer. These astonishments wouldn't spare demigods in the process. Now, these facts would seem rather useless if they didn't soon become the core of my fate. Nyx met Jem Dumort, a noble man where it concerned economics, in Great Britain, where the flame of the Western Civilization and Olympus rested at the moment. My parents seemingly encountered each other at a bar and, like most mortal-god intercourses, it ended with a meaningless one nightstand that had caused Hecate to carry a pair of twins afterwards for the next 3 months. Jem, whose drinking habits had always gotten the best of him, simply forgot all about it until he found two newborns at his front door. The one on the left was in a basket, cloaked with a navy blanket with the name Julian Dumort braided on it, while I was next to him, sharing the same treatment. A note accompanied the package, specifically explaining how Jem will have to keep the children, raise them and eventually take them to camp. It stated all he needed to know about the Greek World, monsters, camp's address and that, should he ever abandon the Dumort twins, he would have to face her divine wrath. Taken aback by the threat, and even possessing enough money to afford another dozens of kids, we were entrusted into the manor that is now called our home. It was a quiet life for the beginning. Julian and I were nearly inseparable. Father has toned down his inappropriate habits for his sake more than ours and kept his mouth shut about our heritage. He thought he had grown accustomed to our presence, taking care of us, when it was in fact the maids who did most of the raising. We had the chance to be rejoiced with getting anything we wanted with a simple beck, but the only thing we were ever going to need was each other, together forever. Our life was a delight until we started going to school. Our father had regained his drinking customs and gambling once again reigned his routines. We barely even saw him anymore, whereas his two alternative personas swiftly shifted; at day was a respectable man who owned and managed hospitals in London, and at night the fool who wasted himself to his desires. With a ruthless man now ruling over the manor, our happiness faded away. He never took our well-being into consideration and hogged the maids and butlers to his every demand. Some of them, being exhausted from his improper behavior, even neglected their duties and left their positions. My brother and I were left to take care of ourselves in every possible way. To top this newfound misery, I was always mistreated as a child. The older students at our academy were always rough with little girls to an extent, discriminating them for their gender and vulnerabilities, but my brother always looked after me. I didn't understand their point of vu, but people at the academy thought of illegitimate children as beings that were meant to be demeaned, which was another of the main reasons we were both picked on. Julian would always take the fall for the numerous fights he launched to protect me, so much that my debt to him would take ages to repay. My brother was the one who catches me even before I fell into my despair. Always and forever, the promise held within our souls. Where it concerned grades, I excelled in the majority of them, excluding physical education. Athletic demands were meant for men; it wasn't a thing proper ladies were to meddle with. But of course, Julian dragged me into it without anyone knowing for my entertainment's sake. Literacy was my passion and I devoted myself on fictional worlds over reality. My brother would sometimes mock me for it. Since my father wouldn't give us any second thoughts, I had to go to the local library to procure novels for myself. When my twin and I both turned 11, we moved into a much smaller establishment than our previous one. Since father's economical revenues had drastically dropped due to his immoral behaviors, our days with maids and butlers and chefs were over, never to be seen. Upon those terms, we were fully on our own, against the world. Fending for ourselves, while living with a crazed man. We still had money, of course, but its use was limited to our father. It was ridiculous to the point where I stole it from him from time to time, in our moment of need. I even got caught once, but Julian insisted on taking the blame. As always. One day we were strolling down the streets of the Greater London, meeting paths across the River Thames. It was on an early evening, the pavements of the streets remaining wet and cold as per usual. Arm in arm, Julian and I wandered, seeking refuge from our father as he was having one of his bad days, which was nearly everyday. There were always sketchy types roaming every here and there at night, but they wouldn't dare approach us as we were together. However, it didn't mean our late walk would be peaceful. Upon walking on the small bridge that connected two streets, above the Thames, a dark silhouette was sitting on the stone ramp of the overpass. We were intrigued as he- or rather it- watched us go on uneasy steps. *They hit 11 and a satyr helps them with their first monster attack, but the father won't let them go to the camp to be trained. The satyr knows of an adult pair of demigods that live only a half hour away, so in secret they start training with them whenever they can |-| δύο= *Overall things are ok, the brother protects his sister from the bad family/home life, they work together really well against monsters, but outside of his sister the brother starts to slip into the bad life as well At 15 the brother kills the father to protect his sister, he realises he likes killing and at first secretly kills, but then his sister finds out but she loves him too much to stop him, so though she doesn't participate she ends up going along with him cuz she loves him too much to leave him *Finally the furies catch up to him, not only is he killing anyone now, but he killed his father, which is the worst kind of murder to the furies When the furies corner him, his sister begs for mercy, she pleads with them that it isn't his fault, he was only trying to protect her. After much begging and pleading, the furies agree that if she serves them, they will wipe the brother's memory of his life so he'll no longer be a killer, but he also won't remember his sister at all. So that's the price she has to pay, lose her brother and serve the sisters if she wants to save him from death. |-| τρία= *His brother is sent to the Lotus Casino by the furies, serving as a hostage. She runs errands for the furies, knowing that if she ever decides to betray them by leaving, they would kill him for it. To pay her debt towards them, she has to stay loyal toward the furies for approximately three centuries. Erin was blessed with a temporary immortality to do so, which kept her age and appearance frozen in time. Personality Sources *The Erinyes Character Doux Julian Dumort Son of Nyx Amnesiac Killer Basic Info Name: Julian Lachlan Dumort Gender: Male Age: WIP Godparent: Nyx Model: Michael Fjordbak History ένας= Jem Dumort was an English aristocrat clinging to Edwardian values as the world around him seemed to change at dizzying speeds. He was born near the end of the 20th century, to a family whose roots in the British aristocracy could be traced back hundreds of years. His family was well off and Jem was always properly provided for which included a top rate education leading to a job as a government statistician, but even the shiniest things have flaws, and the Dumort's were no exception. Jem's family spent much time, energy and funds on ensuring that their son's secret remain as hidden as possible, well secrets plural really. You see Jem was quite fond of getting drunk, and when he was drinking one never knew how much he might gamble away or whose bed he might end up in. They worried that his dirty little secrets might prevent them from making a proper match for him, because how could they face society after all if they couldn't see their son married off to a nice rich society girl of good breeding. Of course Jem had no desire to marry, but the only thing he loved more than indiscriminate sex, was money, as soon as his parents threatened to cut him out of the will, he agreed to marry anyone they asked. This proved to be more difficult than they'd hoped due to their son's notorious play boy reputation he had built up for himself in the London circle. Due to their close ties to the Churchill's, they learned of 9th Duke of Marlborough's marriage to an American heiress, which was apparently becoming quite the popular thing, society was calling them "America's Dollar Princesses". With this in mind, they managed to find Jem a wife, Mary Leiter, the daughter of a Chicago millionaire. Jem's parents also ensured that their son was set up with a nice respectable job as a government statistician. Things looked like they were going well, at least for the first few years of marriage. Jem managed to do well at his job, though Mary had yet to bear him a child, that bothered his parents more than him as he had no real desire to have kids. Jem was nearly 30 years old when war broke out in Europe, old enough to fight, the war would change Jem, change him in ways that could never be fixed. I could go in to all the horrible details of what he faced, the bloodshed, the horrors, the shell-shock, but for now we'll leave it to just the significant details. One, little did Jem realise when he first left for the western front, Mary was pregnant and gave birth to a healthy baby boy while Jem was away fighting, Gerald Dumort. Two, one good thing that came out of the horrible war was meeting Christopher Tietjens, a fellow soldier whose life Jem saved and through which they became inseparable friends. Of course there was one secret that Christopher never told Jem, and that was the fact that he was actually a demigod. You may wonder how a demigod and a mortal ended up together during the war to become friends in the first place, but allow me to remind you that the world wars all originated as wars between the gods themselves, so it's perfectly rationale that a meeting like this might happen. The last and most significant of events that occurred while Jem was fighting on the western front happened while he was in France recovering from the wound he got while saving Christopher's life. While there he met a nurse. She was stunningly beautiful, with a dark nature about her that made her mysterious and alluring. She only ever seemed to work at night and he found himself thinking about her more and more. She told him her name was Leilah, what she didn't tell him was that the reason she spent so much time watching over Jem at night was because Christopher was her son and she was grateful for Jem having saved him. She knew that would sound absurd as she looked so young, she knew Jem wouldn't believe that Christopher was her child without also telling him that she was a goddess. During the weeks that it took Jem to recover, by the end of it he was head over heels in love with "Leilah". At first Nyx was hesitant in pursuing anything more with Jem, she couldn't place her finger on it, but something didn't feel quite right. She also knew he was married and had always found that it complicated things greatly when another woman was involved but Jem finally wore away her defences and convinced her to spend an entire weekend with him while he was on leave. Not long after their weekend together, Jem was finally sent home. He was nervous about being home again, it had been over three years since he'd been there, he hadn't even met his son yet. At first things seemed like they would be ok, Jem settled back into his job, his routine, he was finding having a son was reasonably tolerable as long as he didn't have to interact with Gerald, Jem wasn't ok though, he was far from it, the war had caused a fracture in his psyche and he was slowly coming undone. A couple of months after being home, his friend Christopher showed up on his door step, which that itself would have been fine, but Christopher wasn't alone. Christopher had twin babies with him, twin babies whose father was Jem. Christopher gave Jem a note from "Leilah" explaining everything. Jem might not have believed it, but as Christopher was also a child of Nyx, he was able to show Jem his powers to prove what the note said was true. Christopher gave Jem his word that he would do anything he could to help Jem raise the kids, as he had also given his mother his word. Although she wasn't allowed to raise them directly, there was nothing that said Christopher couldn't step in and help them. Mary was not happy when she found out that her husband had illegitimate children with another woman, but there was little she could do about it, and it was something she never let anyone forget. She treated her son and heir like a prince, but she treated Erin and Julian like something lower than garbage. By the time Erin and Julian were five years old Jem was back to his old gambling and whoring ways. In fact the only positive influence in the kids lives at that point was Christopher, though he couldn't do as much as he wished he could. When it came to the children's education, Mary did not want Erin and Julian to have the same benefits that her precious Gerald did, in fact if Mary had her way on the matter Erin and Julian would have been shipped off to America and abandoned. Christopher and a good friend of his, another demigod, offered to teach the twins at home. So between Christopher and Brooke, both their regular education and demigod training was covered. Growing up like this, Erin and Julian developed more than a normal twin relationship, they only really had each other and it showed. They were inseparable, they stood up for each other, they always seemed to know what the other was thinking, what the other felt. If you hurt one, you hurt both of them. As Jem's gambling got worse, so did his temper, on nights he won he'd stay out all night sleeping with anyone that would have him, but on nights that he lost, he would come home and take his anger out on his family. Mary had finally had enough and gave Jem an ultimatum, give up gambling, send Erin and Julian to America or else she would take her son and leave to go live with her parents in Chicago. Of course the real issue was giving up his gambling, as Julian never cared much for any of his kids, so in the end Mary left. This meant even less people at home to take his temper out on when he had bad nights. Because the twins were being trained and taught by two demigods, they were actually only 9 years old when they experienced their first attack, they weren't the targets, and it was only a hellhound, but they were able to learn from the experience. They also learned to fight best when together, and by 13 were already able to handle a decent amount of monsters on their own without Christopher and Brooke's help. Unfortunately monster attacks wasn't the only thing that had increased over the years, Jem had become more and more violent with his temper, especially when he had been drinking heavily. Jem thought he was hiding it well, or at least reasonably well. He didn't realise how close a connection that Erin and Julian really had, Erin didn't even have to tell Julian what was going on because Julian could feel it every time that Jem hurt her. Sometimes Erin would try and use her powers to hide from Jem, but that only made him angrier. At 15 Julian begged their dad to send them to camp, he figured if they could get to camp, then he could protect him and his sister from being hurt any more. Unfortunately Jem wasn't in a very good mood when Julian asked, he had received some bad news on his financial situation and his wife's father had managed to cut him off from being able to touch any of his wife's finances, so in response to Julian's question he decided to beat him with a cane. Not long after that Brooke got a frantic phone call that sounded like Erin, but was cut short before she could find out for sure. Worried about the twins, she rushed down the street and found the house in such a state she feared perhaps an intruder had gotten in, but the truth was Jem had lost a ton of money gambling and came home in a horrible mood. When Brooke finally found Erin, Julian was unconscious on the floor and Jem had backed Erin in to a corner. When Brooke entered the room, Jem turned his attention towards her, deciding she was more appealing to him. He knocked out Erin and then proceeded to rape Brooke. The next day when Christopher found out he was irate, he wanted to press charges but Brooke just wanted to forget the entire thing and get as far away from Jem as possible. Unfortunately for Erin and Julian, they had been the only really good they had in their lives. Something changed in Julian after they left, not only did Jem get worse towards the twins, but Julian also felt abandoned by the only people in his life that had ever treated him good. Over time he even came to blame Christopher for what had happened. I mean if Christopher had stood up to Jem earlier, he was their half-brother after all, he owed it to them to protect them. Shortly after the twins 18th birthday, they had plans to run away, but before they could act on them Jem found a box they had hidden away with money, passports and their plans. He confronted the twins and was furious, he threatened Erin with a gun yelling at Julian that if he even thought about leaving that he would kill Erin. During the fight a man barged in under the disguise that he was there to collect money that Jem owed, but he was really a giant hidden by the mist. In the chaos that ensued as soon as Jem let go of Erin, she drew her twin swords and went after the giant, distracting it with darkness first just like Christopher had trainer her. Instead of going to her aid, Julian saw this as an opportunity, and feeling as if his sister was capable of handling a single giant on her own, he decided to attack his father. Years of rage and anger that had built up came spilling out, he didn't just simply kill his father in the end, he made his father suffer. Once the dust settled, Erin didn't need to look to see what had happened, she had felt her brother's anger, she had felt his desire to kill. Part of her wasn't sure if she ignored what was happening because she also wanted her father dead, or because she was too scared to try and stop her brother. She had never felt such a rage in all her life and she loved her brother so much, she needed him just like her needed her. They fled that night, leaving everything behind, what Erin didn't know was that deep down Julian wasn't done seeking revenge. He had liked how it felt killing his father, and in his heart and mind he had a list. He convinced his sister that they should find Christopher and Brooke, although Erin sensed there was more to it than Julian let on, she loved him too much and so she ignored the bad feeling. When they did find Christopher and Brooke, they were living in Ireland and were married, Brooke was 6 months pregnant. Julian pretended at first like it was a happy reunion, and then while his sister slept he attacked Christopher and tied him up, and then killed Brooke in front of him, before finally killing Christopher. If he hadn't been on The Erinyes radar before for killing his father, adding to that the murder of his half-brother and a pregnant woman definitely had gotten their attention. While Julian was making plans to track down their step-mother in America, one of the Erinyes found the twins and told Julian if he didn't atone for his deeds, he would suffer greatly and his suffering would never end. Something inside Erin snapped at the sight of her brother being threatened, and with her help they managed to defeat the Erinyes, but with it's dying breath it said that it would reform and that they would never stop being hunted until Julian agreed to atone. Julian's sanity slipped and slipped and while they travelled to America to find their step-mother, he started killing people with less and less remorse or reasons. Instead of just stealing money, he'd kill the people he stole from. By the time they got to where Mary and Gerald were living, Julian would kill just for the sake of killing, just to feel their life force flow out of them. Julian knew they wouldn't be welcome there if Mary knew the truth of who they were, so Julian and Erin agreed to pose as a couple looking for work. Mary hadn't seen them since they were little kids, so it was doubtful they would be recognised. As Julian's plans to kill Mary and Gerald developed, Erin started to have serious doubts. Not that she was ok with her brother killing Gerald and Mary, but there was an entire family living here, Gerald's new wife, infant child, Mary's parents, and some little voice deep down inside of her knew that Julian wouldn't stop at killing two, he'd come too far and had too much blood on his hands. One night Erin finally decided there was only one way to save her brother, so she snuck out of the house late one night in the hopes that the Erinyes were watching them. She pleaded into the night air, screaming at the Erinyes to show themselves, to help her save her brother. She begged and cried and promised she'd agree to anything if it meant saving her brother. The Erinyes finally appeared, crackling with laughter. They told Erin there was only one way she could save her brother but in doing so she would also lose him. At first the Erinyes said the only way to atone was for Julian to agree to serve them for a hundred years, but Erin knew there was no way he'd agree to that and pleaded that there had to be another way, couldn't she be the one to serve, wouldn't that be enough. The Erinyes considered it, but decided that if Erin was going to serve the time that two other things would have to happen, for one while Erin was serving them, Julian would be trapped in the Lotus casino with no memory of who he was or why he was there. Then when Erin was done serving the Erinyes, because they knew that Erin was the only person that Julian ever truly loved, his memories would be altered. He would have a different picture of what his sister looked like in his head, and he would have horrible memories of being the one to kill her, a guild he would have to live with for the rest of his life, despite the fact that his sister was alive and well. To him Erin would just be a friend from camp that found him and got him out of the casino, nothing but a half-sibling that meant nothing to him. In the end Erin agreed, she loved Julian and would do anything to save him. That night some huntresses that owed the Erinyes a favour would knock Julian out and take him to the casino. For years Erin did as told, and served the Erinyes faithfully, she would go above and beyond what was asked and ultimately earn the Erinyes respect and trust. Ultimately they chose to let the deal end a bit early, they called it as being let out for good behaviour, though in some ways Erin wasn't excited about it ending, because it meant having to see her brother look at her like she was a complete stranger. It would mean seeing a hurt in his eyes that she couldn't console, because he would have memories of killing his beloved sister, the only person he ever loved, even though she would be standing right in front of him. She wasn't sure how she could live with it, or handle it, but there was no more time for bargains or deals, it was time to face the rest of the atonement. She only hoped that some day maybe the Erinyes would decide that they had suffered enough for Julian's deeds, or perhaps some day she would find a way to get around the deal she made, but until then all she could do was suck it up and remember that at least Julian was alive. |-| δύο= |-| τρία= Personality WIP Sources *To be added Category:Plans Category:Waves Of Wisdom